Just the Beginning
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: Post "As I lay dying" Katherine/Stefan, Damon/Elena, Damon/OC, What I think/wish would happen in season 3, Mainly all about Kat and her BFF that knew the Salvatores since they were both 5 years old! what happened between her & the salvatores? Read/Review
1. Chapter 1

Katherine's POV (third person)

Katherine strutted her way out of Damon's bedroom leaving the two future lovebirds to themselves. She knew they would end up together. She knew it from the beginning. Like she knew that Stefan & Elena wouldn't last and that Stefan always loved her. Only her. And she knew she loved Stefan, only Stefan. But tonight that changed. She realized a part of her also loved Damon, not as much as Stefan and certainly not the same way, but still. She loved Damon, but she was _in_ love with Stefan. Which is why she brought Damon's cure tonight. She couldn't let him die. She just couldn't. She owned it to him, plus Stefan would be devastated and frankly so would she.

So seeing Damon & Elena just now, on Damon's bed didn't made her heart ache _or_ filled her with a sense of pure jealousy and hatred, but instead she _actually_ felt happy for them.

And not _just_ because that meant Stefan would be hers for the taking, because right now he was Klaus', but she felt _glad_ and _happy_ _for_ Damon. He finally had his happy ending, which now she believed he deserved. After everything he deserved that. As soon as Elena realizes what has been right in front of her all this time. Which really, isn't gonna take that long, because she is starting to realize that…especially now with him almost dying and everything.

She walked out of the boarding house and into the front porch. She sat down on the steps and sighed heavily wondering what she was going to do next. She couldn't just run off and hide and be a coward…not again. But she didn't want to go back in there begging for their help like a lost puppy. Because really she did need their help…She couldn't find Stefan _and_ defeat Klaus all by her own. Yet Damon didn't fully trust her and certainly neither did Elena…how was she going to do this? Because she _needed_ to find Stefan, some way or the other.

Finally, she had an idea. She shook her head and sighed, not believing she was actually going to do this. She pulled out her iPhone and clicked her number 2 speed dial.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?"

Katherine shook her head in disbelief of that being her greeting even thought she knew exactly who it was. "Hey, D!" she says.

"Oh, hey Kat! What's up?" She said sounding as if eating something…not unusual.

"I need your help." there was a pause, then she continued, "Where are you?"

"New York…just came out of seeing Wicked! Amazing! We have to go sometime, you know?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah sure! But right now, I need you to get here ASAP!"

"umm…why?" She asked confused

"Don't have time to explain" Katherine started to Vamp speed to the hotel where she was staying.

"Well can you at least tell me a brief summary?"

Katherine sighed "Fine, Damon got bitten by werewolf and Stefan trying to find a cure gave himself over to Klaus, and now old Stefan Ripper is back. So we have to find him before it's too late."

"Wow…ok..um…I'll be right there!" She said sounding already disheveled…Guess she was packing. She always used that tone when she was packing.

"Okay…Thanks, D. I'm…really thankful" Katherine said sincerely.

"No problem, Kat. Be right there! Bye!"

"Bye!" and She hangs up.

Katherine sighs and heads over to the hotel waiting for her Best Friend to arrive and, as always, save the day.

Elena's POV (first person)

As soon as Katherine left, leaving behind the words that haunted my brain "_It's ok to love them both, I did."…_ Do I love them both? I don't know.

I mean, As I saw Damon dying…I couldn't even fathom a world without Damon in it. I mean sure, he was a pain in the ass but he was a pain in the ass that would _never_ go away. And I liked that. He was always there. No matter what he was _there._ And to think that maybe tomorrow he wouldn't…It just didn't seem possible.

_I love Stefan. It will always be Stefan , _I said to him that day. I thought I was telling the truth. But as soon as I saw those gorgeous baby blue eyes in sorrow and pain, I knew it wasn't true. I couldn't break his heart. It was too much of a treasure for me. But then again, I have broken his heart…over and over again without even thinking about it. How could I be so cruel? I mean after everything he'd gone through with Katherine, so much she'd hurt him….I swore I would never hurt him like that ever! But I did…In some ways I _am_ Katherine…No, I am _worse_ than Katherine.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a noise coming from the bed. I saw that Damon was trying to stand up but he fell because he was still weak from the bite. Apparently the cure didn't exactly work right away. I went over to him and helped him up.

"Do you really think you should be standing up after that?" I say frowning worriedly "You should be resting."

He stares at me with those baby blues and tells me, his voice rough as sand paper;

"No, what I need is a shower! And…." he takes a deep breath and swallows "I…need blood. I need blood"

My eyes grow hard (in a caring way) when I say to him;

"You can get your shower tomorrow when your well-rested. And as for the blood I'll bring it to you, while you lay back to your bed and rest. Ok?"

"Okay…mom" he says sarcastically, but does what I told him otherwise. I'm glad he's back to his old self enough to make sarcastic remarks. I never realized how much I missed those.

I sigh and head downstairs to the basement to get his blood. I take a couple of blood bags and head back upstairs to Damon's room.

I open the door slowly and get inside, I found Damon sleeping peacefully in his bed. His features were soft and relaxed, an half-smile curling in his lips. Pain no longer fixed on his face, he actually looked…human.

I sigh a relived sigh and head to the bed. I carefully lay next to him, my head on his shoulders and a hand on his, thank god, breathing chest. He shifted his weight and wrapped his arms around me unconsciously. To my own surprise, I cuddled closer. I sighed a blissful sigh and closed my eyes.

They had to find Stefan, they Had to stop Klaus and figure out what Katherine really wants and if she'd stay, they had to find out if Jeremy and the others are ok. But tonight the world was theirs only. The problem were still going to be there tomorrow, and with this last thought I drift away to sleep.

**A/N thanks for reading please review! ****J ;) xo -merzy**


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine's POV

The next day, I was laying on my bed, waiting not so patiently, (I was never one for patiece now was I?) when I heard a loud knock on the door. I jump from the bed in vamp speed. "finally" I think to myself. I open the door to find a girl of aproximately 19 or 21 years, with long wavy red hair and strong hazel eyes. She was wearing a Julliard sweartshirt, where she was "attending" (she always had an afinity for music, even as a human), and some skinny jeans and flats. Normally a vampire wouldn't get jetlagged but well, we do have to keep up appereances.

"Dianna!" I exclaim as I come closer to hug her.

"Yep, it's me, Kat!" she says hugging me back and kissing my cheek.

After a while I let go and she vamp speeds her bags inside the room. She puts her bags in the closet, not even bothering to take the clothes out of the bags. She walks to the bed where I was laying lazily watching something on tv. Dianna takes off her flats and sits down next to me.

"So…how is Damon?" she shily asks, she's usually not shy with anyone, especially me, but Damon was another very different story.

"He's fine, he's…well, he's weak. The cure doesnt work instantly but, he'll be ok." I say comforting her.

"oh okay…" she pauses for a moment. Before asking; "so what do you want me to do?"

I get up, and sit next to her while eyeing her. "Well…"

"Oh, just go ahead and tell me, Katherine!" she exclaims, she knows me too well. I chuckled to myself as i thought that.

"I just want you to gain his trust enough to actually trust me and my intentions." i say to her.

"and why dont they trust you?" she shrugged innocently.

I shot her my knowing look/glare.

She holds her arms up in surrender, "fine, fine! Point taken."

"so will you do it? Please?" i plead her.

She laughs whole-heartedly and says; "okay okay! I'll do it!"

We laugh together.

Then she askes how and when they were going to this, or whether when Dianna was gonna do this. And I give her a knowing glance and a smirk.

"that can't be good" she says while shaking her head at me.

I smirk yet again and whisper my plan to her.

Dianna's POV

I can't believe I'm actually doing this, I think as I park my 'stolen' car (it's not stealing if you compell the driver to give it to you, right?) into the Salvatore Boarding House. I only ever do this for Katherine. Bitch, i think. Then I chuckle because everyone thinks that of her, but only I love her for it.

Okay, I have to do it now because if I dont I'll convince myself otherwise. Remember it's for Katherine. For Katherine & Stefan. Katherine and Stefan. Katherine and Stefan.

I think this non-stop as I ring the boarding house's bell. Then,

Pause. Pause. Pause

And finally I heard footsteps, clearly human's, they were too nousy to be a vampire.

I wait around for him or her to open the door, it was problably a her. I already suspected who it could possibly be. I ring the bell one more time, just for good measure.

Then finally, the door opens, and as suspected there she was. A girl who physically looked exactly like Katherine but emotionally couldn't be so different. Plus they were quite easy to set apart. One, i have spend more than a century with Kat, i knew her better than anyone, so I know her style. And some skinny jeans, simple sweater shirt and black converse where defently not it. And second, her hair was straight and Kat's hair has always been curly. Always.

"um hello?" she said uncertainly. I scoffed, ok defently not Katherine.

"hi…look is Damon here?" i ask anxiously.

"um…yeah. He's upstairs," she pauses "who's asking?" she says suspiciously.

"Dianna, an old friend of his." I tell her "can I see him? Because it's been so long! And I just cant wait to see him!" i say with fake excitment.

Before she could even think what to say next, we hear footsteps down the stairs, they're going agonizingly slow for a vampire. Then he comes into view looking disheveled and so…un-Damon like. It was weird. Despite the fact that Katherine told me and despite everything that has happened between us, i frown up at him worriedly.

The entire time he was coming down stairs he was either looking at his feet in hope of not falling or, looking at Elena. Not once did he look at me not even in curiousity, untill he was in the second step till the last when he finally looks up to meet my eyes.

His eyes widen, his hands clench into fists, his breathing labors and his mouth opens wide in shock. He looks as if he'd seen an actually ghost. It's actually kinda funny in a twisted way, aww I wish i could have recorded it so i could have shown it to katherine. Oh well.

He looks as if he's gonna faint any minute now.

I smirk at him and say; "excited to see me again, Damon? I am your long-lost fiancee!"

He frowns at me, his eyes showing nothing but confusion and shock.

Elena stared from me to him quickly, frowning clearly confused by everything going on right then. Then she watches Damon for a while before moving in to him and whispering intesely, she wraps both arms around him urging him to get upstairs and rest some more. Clearly not strong enough, mentally and physically, to handle this.

I smirk at him and walk inside easily, going into the kitchen to get some blood. I drink it while watching him watching me in confusion while walking upstairs one step at a time with Elena by his side.

I lift a carefully sculpted eyebrow an smirk, this sure was gonna be a good show…and fun as hell. Katherine was right, this was exactly what he deserved after everything.

I reach out for my blackberry and text Katherine:

I'm inside. D & E r upstairs… Apperently he couldnt handle seeing me again! Haha U should have seen his face, it was hilarious! As if he was seeing a ghost! U were right this is fun! Lol! ;)

Then I click send.

I have a feeling Damon is having an inner tormoil inside. Good.

I smirk while walking towards the couch waiting for either Damon or Elena to show up to etertain her.

A/N:: I am so sorry if Damon's a little OC in this chapter but he's sick and he's in shock he's supposed to be OC right? But dont worry it wont last long! We'll have sarcastic, charming Damon back in no time! :) oh and sorry if Dianna is a little bitchy! But you'll understand her better after you know her story! And we'll find out what Damon did to her that made her so pissed at him! ;) Stay tune! Xoxo, Merzyy


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's POV: (third person)

He was laying on his bed, waiting for Elena to bring him some much needed blood. He couldnt wait till he was back to normal, he was done with the whole weaklin thing. He wanted to be strong again, he hated being weak. He tried to find peace in his mind for just a little while, but he kept thinking about the feisty red-head downstairs. He couldnt believe she was acutally here. After all this time! At first when he saw her with her skinny jeans, stilleto heels, tight top and leather jacket, Katherine like, he thought he was seeing a ghost. But he snapped out of that one pretty fast, because 1-Elena could see her and 2-Ghost Dianna would wear what she wore back then not modern-day clothes. But, he couldnt blame himself for thinking that because honestly he thought she was dead! Dead as in gone and never coming back! Not that he's upset she's still alive, he's not…he's just in shock. He thought she died in 1863, he had dealt and accepted her death, no matter how hard it was. She was his best friend, it isnt easy losing your best friend and not having the final confirmation of it, because they never found the body. He found it odd, but in time he accepted it. And now she's here…she's here, not dead. H-how? Well he knew how she was a vampire…the question is who turned her? Was it Katherine? I mean, she obviously knew Katherine, how else would she have known where he was? Plus, her clothes do look like Katherine's.

Just as he was thinking he needed some answers…now, Elena came in with three or four blood bags in her hands. She put them beside me on the bed and she said, gently; "here, drink. You need your streght back."

He nodded and took one and started drinking quickly. He was thristy, he realized that now after everything. Elena walk closer to the bed and sat down, while he drank she just played with a stray strings of the sheets. She looke uncomfortable or embarrassed he couldnt tell which.

When he finished his last blood bag, he sat up and moved closer to Elena, he took her hand in his saying; "hey, what's wrong?" he frowned worryingly at her.

"everything," she says with a sigh, "everthing is wrong! Everything is falling apart! Stefan's gone! Some weird vampire chick is downstairs! Katherine is planning something AND you almost died…in my arms! Do you have any idea how that felt like? I…was so scared for you…I-I almost lost you and…" then she finally broke down, after all tha pain she had endured and trying to be strong through it all, she finally broke. And he was glad he was there when it inevitably happened. So he took her in his arms, soothing her the same way she soothed him yesterday.

He layed down with her, her head in his chest and her arms around his stomache. She sobbed into his shirt soaking it through with salty tears.

Finally she calmed down, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She wast crying anymore, she didn't have any tears left. She pulled away slightly and looked into his incredible baby blues.

"thank you, for…for being here. For always being there." she says to him slowly "you have no idea how glad and happy I am that you're here, that you'll always be here."

"it would have been better if i was dead." he says softly, so softly that if she wasnt so close to him she wouldn't have heard it.

"what? No…how could you say that?" she demands to him, outraged.

"because…" he begins, he frowns then adds; "because if I was dead, then Stefan wouldn't do such a stupid thing as sacrificing himself to Klaus and being a ripper again! Because, Elena the world is better off without me! That's why!"

Her expression changes with every word he spoke. But at last, her expression softens, then she shakes her head, her eyes glistering from unshed tears that she didn't knew she had left.

"no…Damon Salvatore don't you dare think that! Ok? You may think the world is better off without you, but you're wrong! People need you!"

"oh really? Who? Tell me!" he says outraged at her.

"what about Alaric? What do you think he would do if he lost his bestfriend? Dont you think he has suffered enough? What about Caroline? And even Jeremy? And Stefan? What about your brother? Do you really think he would let you die? And what about ME, Damon? Huh? I need you…so much! I need you to be there in my life! I cant live in a world where you don't exist! I just cant! When i thought i would lose you I couldnt breathe, I felt numb! I have lost everything; my adoptive parents, my vampire-hating biological father, my vampire biological mother, Jenna! I couldnt lose you too….i just couldnt!" she screams at him, her voice craking and silent tears sliding down her cheeks.

He brushes them off with his tumb and he hesitates before saying; "Why?"

She gives out a short laugh without humor, shakes her head and says: "Because…because despite everything I see the real you, no matter how many walls or facades you put up to hide them I see you. And I realized yesterday, that I couldnt live without you. I realized that if Stefan were in his deathbed like that, i would have been full of grief, but i could mourn him and move on… With you on my side. And i know i shouldnt feel this way for my boyfriend's brother, i should feel this way for my boyfriend. And i realized that i was willing to change that…I choose you, Damon. I love you. I know we have to find Stefan and rescue him from himself, but i just wanted you to know that me and Stefan; we're over. We were for a while now but it was unspoken, i'm sure he knows that I love you before I did. So…"

He interrups her by kissing her passionately, not believing that this was happening. She kissed back with as much passion. I made the right choice, she thinks, i love him. I love Damon Salvatore.

"I love you too," he says pulling away, only their forheads touching. "so much.." he smiles a true smile at her, she smiles back and they closed the distance between them, their lips touching passionately.

A/N:: ok ok, i know i promised that i would explain everthing in this chapter but…this scene was longer than i thought it would be… It kinda wrote itself if you know what i mean ;) but srsly thought this was a very emotional chapter for me to write, i almost cried when writig Elena's dialogue. I hope ya'll dont think this was rushed cuz i honestly think this is what elena felt in As I lay Dying! But dont worry they'll find Stefan and Stefan & Elena wont have any hard feelings, like Elena said she thinks Stefan knew all along, and he did, well at least suspected it, so plz dont shoot me ;) lol! Review; tell me what ya think! Xoxo, Merzyy


	4. Chapter 4

Dianna's POV: (third person)

She moved away from Damon's door after hearing nothing but them kissing. She didn't want hear that. So she moved away, leaving them have their little moment after hearing their speech, mostly elena's speech really.

In all honesty she was having conflicted feelings about them. Its obvious they both love each other. Because really she should have expected this, i mean she didnt expect him to stay loyal to her. He thought she died and he didnt know any differently, she didnt want him to know the truth. Thats why she begged Stefan not to tell him, oh yeah Stefan knew. Dianna & Lexi were good friends for a while, thought he didnt know the whole story, especially the Katherine parts. But back to the original subject, she didnt expect him to be loyal to her, especially after everything, but when she heard those simple 3 words that for so long were only hers to hear from him, coming from his lips referring to someone else, it kinda stung. She didnt know why thought. She hasnt thought of him like that for so long. Katherine has told her about damon's relationship with Elena, but Dianna didnt knew the magnitud of it.

Dianna just had to accept the fact that this wasnt 1863. She had to let go of the past. He obviously did.

She thought all this while walking downstairs, one step at a time, taking in everything around her. She didnt know why but all this thinking about the past with Damon was making her think about their old Home. It was so easy to imagine she was there.

~flashback ~

February 1,1863

Dianna Elizabeth Hazen came down the elaborate stairs one step at a time, not wanting to fall on her big dress and long skirt that reached her ankles. Her long red hair had big thick curls on it, she loved it when it was curly like that. Her bright green eyes sparkled with excitment as she looked around the house as she went along. She reached the end of the staircase, and walked around the parlor room, then the library, the kitchen and even the servant's quarters. Then when she finished looking around and thinking, she stood infront of the elaborate front door. She sighed and opened it, walked outside the sun shining on her hair making it brighter than usual.

She smiled when she saw two boys about her age, one older than the other, obviously brothers, running her way. Their clothes were muddy and raced towards her, the older brother reaching her first and making a big show about it.

"I'm sorry Miss Haze, you know how my brother is." the younger said shrugging his shoulders.

"That I do," She says to him, laughing and looking at the older boy with an amused expression.

"Well, excuse me, Dianna. I have to go..change." the younger boy says, looking down at his muddy clothes. She nods to him and he walks inside the house behind her.

"Now Miss Dianna, we're finally alone. My father is away for the day, doing some work or something, I didn't really paid any attention," he says to her.

"That quite surprises me," she says sarcasticly.

"yes, so what do you want to do for the day, my sweet Dianna?" he whispers on her ear seductively. He tries pulling her in his arms but she pushes him away and says; "as soon as you take a bath and change your clothing, we'll go to a picnic in our hill."

"okay…okay. We'll go with that." he tells her while moving inside the house, but no without a kiss thought. Then he goes running up the stairs, in a hurry.

She smiles and heads inside to tell the servants to make a picnic basket of their favorite snacks.

~end of flashback~

Later that day, Damon & her went up to their hill and they ate their picnic and then when they were cuddled in each other's arms watching the sun set, he proposed. He didnt do the whole cheesy go on one knee, hold up a ring, make a great inspiring speech and ask for her hand in marriage infront of everyone. No, Damon wasnt one for a spectacle. They were alone, cuddled up, and he whispered the great inspiring speech about how much he loved her, then he held up his mother's ring and asked her to marry him. And of course she said yes, they were planning to get married in June 26, but of course that never happened.

"I want answers…now." a voice interrupted her train of thought. She looked up to see who the voice belonged to; Damon. With Elena beside him, of course. How come she didn't hear them come in? Huh, she guessed she was really wrapped in her own thoughts.

"you seem better," she says, rather avoiding the questioning. But really he did seem better, the blood did him good.

"stop avoiding and tell me!" he says, guess he was much better than I thought.

She figures he couldnt avoid him for much longer so she tells him; "fine. What do you want to know?"

"everything" he answers.

"Don't you think it would be better if you've explained to your little human here who I am? Or rather, who I was?" I ask him signaling to Elena.

"yeah, your right." He pulled Elena over to the sofa next to her. (she was sitting on the loveseat.) As he was starting to explain their life story, Dianna stood up and walked to the kitchen grabbing a couple of blood bags from the fridge and drinking them. She really didnt want to hear it, she lived it. She had enough of reliving the past.

She already knew what he was gonna say; basically how their parents were partners and they've been friends for years now. How when her family moved to Mystic Falls his father offer them a place to stay, because this was the South and they had enough rooms to spair. He was also telling her how they met and became best friends when they were five. And how when he ran away when his mother died, she found him on a hill/cliff overlooking the oceane and she comforted him when he cried on her shoulder, and that's why it was 'their' hill ever since then. How whenever one of them felt sad or something, they would go to that hill and in no time the other one always came. How when when Dianna's parents died in a carrige accident she felt as if her whole world was crashing down, he was there to putting it back together again. How they were there for each other. How their relationship grew from friends to brother/sister into partners into fiancees. How their love grew and blossomed into something incredibly beautiful. How he proposed. How they were both so excited to be together forever. How He was so happy, even if he pretended not to be, to make his father proud for once of the choices he'd made in his life. He had it incredibly hard with his father in difference from Stefan, who had it the opposite way. How the wedding almost played out untill the last minute when they couldn't find the blushing bride. How scared everyone was. How he was freaking out because they couldn't find her. How months past and still no her or her body. How everybody was telling him to give up, how there were killings in the town over and that maybe she got herself killed when she ran off that day, but neither him or Stefan would ever listen to them or believe them for that matter. Until one night, after a long time of searching yet leaving empty handed, Stefan said they should give up, that she died and that they should just accept it and move on! But Damon shook his head in denial and went running off into the night.

He ran until reaching their hill, the hill wear he promosed, he went to his knees and cried. He cried til he had no more tears left. Then it started to rain, and it felt as if the whole univerce was crying with him. "DIANNA!" he yelled into the night, the rain soaking his clothes and hair. Ever since then, he stopped searching, he tried trying, he even stopped thinking about her. He didn't know how he did it, but he did. He gave up on love completely, until…of course, until 1864. And Elena already knew the rest of the story.

This wasn't just new information for Elena, it was also new for Dianna. She didn't knew this side of the story, she didn't knew he tried so hard to find her, months he said. Months! How much time was she in hiding from herself? She didn't knew it took her so long for her to find herself!

She grabbbed a hold of the counter behind her in hopes of steading herself. It rocked her, how he talked about her, about them. A rush of memories went through her mind in under a second. She took a breath and exhale, she blinked to keep te tears from sheding. But one escaped and ran down her cheek silently.

She breathed in again and entered the livingroom where her ex-lover and his new love were sitting waiting for her to explain the rest.

A/N:: okay, so this is the awaited chapter of their history! Of course i only told half of it, ya'll have to wait for the other half in the next chapter! ;) oh Dianna is growing on me, hope she is to u too now that you know her better! And also in the beginning of the chapter i was listing to Landslide by glee!amazing song! Its what I imagined would be background music in that scene! Well tell me what ya think! ;) Reviews; they make smile :) Xoxo, Merzy


End file.
